Far from home
by Ninjalinda
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP. It's short, but PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Newcomer

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Toyota. He is mine. Please excuse me for wrong spelling and grammar. I'm Norwegian and didn't pay enough attention to what my teacher tried to learn me...

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 1:

I don't know how I got here. I just remember that I was hit by something. All went black, and when I woke up, I was lying here on the cold floor of this cell.

_Ahh! My head! I would have given my arm for an aspirin! _

I walked to the cell door. I noticed someone in the cell beside me. It was too dark to see who it was. I searched my pockets for a lighter, but it wasn't there.

_Damn!_

-Hello? I whispered carefully.

-Jill?! someone replied. The voice sounded familiar. Chris!

-Chris? Is that you? What are you doing here?

_Idiotic question!_

-I don't know why I'm here. I was drugged and brought here, I guess. I can't remember anything. Chris answered.

-Me neither.

-Listen, Jill. I've managed to get a key from the guard. But it's not the right key. Try it on your door.

Chris threw the key into my cell. I wasn't able to see where it landed, so I crawled around searching every bit of the floor with my hands. Suddenly I touched something cold and metallic. 

_Gotcha!_

I put the key into the keyhole and turned around. It was the right one!

-Ok, Chris. I'm out. Any plan?

-Yes. Find the key to my and Leon's cell. 

-Leon? He's here too? I turned on the light and started looking for the keys.

-Yeah. I found him lying here next to me. He's unconcious.

I opened a drawer. Lot's of keys, but not the right ones. 

-Chris. I can't find the right key. I'll have to find something to break the door open with. 

-Well. We'll wait for you here...

_How should you be able to go anywhere?!_

-Ok. See ya! 

I entered the next room. 

_Oh my God!_

Bloodstains everywhere. Corpses of tortured prisoners, cut to pieces. A head that someone had used as a basketball. A dead man, hanging from the ceiling. 

And in the middle of this whole mess, a guy tied to a chair. He stared at me, but it was no hope in his deep, brown eyes. He had knife marks and bleeding wounds all over his body. He followed me with his eyes when I walked towards him.

-Who did this to you? I asked.

-He. he looked at the "hangman". –He tied me up, tortured me and then hanged himself. Could you please loosen these ropes? 

I grabbed a knife lying nearby and started to cut the ropes.

-What's your name? I asked, just to have something to say.

-Nicco. Nicco Toyota. he said.

-Toyota? That reminded me of a car. I smiled. –Are you from Japan or something?

-I've got the name from my father. I never knew him, but he was japanese. Mom told me he died in a fire in the town centre, just before I was born. 

-Oh. I felt sorry for him. –Let's talk about something else.

I was almost finished cutting the ropes.

-And you? What's your name? he asked.

-Jill Valentine.

The last rope fell on the floor. 

-Thanks. he said and rubbed his hands. The ropes must have been tight. His hands where almost blue. They slowly got the right colour back when he rubbed them.

-Let's go, Toyota. I was on my way to the next door. I wanted to get out of this room as quick as possible. –Ok if I call you Toyota?

-Everyone calls me that, so that's ok. he replied and followed me. I took time to take a look at him. He was younger than I first thought. Around 25 I guessed. He had dark, brown hair. Brown eyes and a muscular body. He must have gotten most from his mother, except the skin-colour. He had a scar on the left chin; it was still bleeding, so it was probably from the torture.

He was quite easy to talk with, like we had known each other for years. Even though I wasn't in the mood for jokes, I couldn't help laughing at his funny stories.

I smiled for myself. 

-Jill. Maybe we could use this? he picked up a steel pipe from the floor. I took it from him.

-Let's give it a try! I said and hurried back to the cells.

-Toyota, huh? Chris said, when we had opened the cell. Leon was awake and on his feet again. They both stared curiously at the half-japanese beside me.

-Sound like a car, if you ask me. Chris said sarcastically. 

And so Toyota had to explain about his name again. I looked at Chris. He looked like he didn't like the newcomer at all. I hissed. He could at least pretend like he liked him!

Leon on the other hand, looked glad to have another member on the team. He and Toyota got along pretty good.

-Well. Should we carry on? Leon asked. –I want to get out of here.

Leon led the way out of the room, since he was the only one that had a gun.

We walked through the room I first met Toyota. Chris and Leon stared at the dead bodies. They grossed. I was getting used to it.

Suddenly one of the dead bodies grabbed my leg and started to chew on it.

-Uhuuuhu.

-Leon! Shoot! I jelled.

BLAM! BLAM!

-Uhuhuu... The zombie moaned. I kicked its head of. It rolled to the other side of the room.

We hurried out of there. I sighed.

_Here we go again._


	2. Nightshift

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Toyota. He is mine. Please excuse me for wrong spelling and grammar. I'm Norwegian and didn't pay enough attention to what my teacher tried to learn me...

In this chapter the point of view changes from Jill to Chris. 

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 2:

Jill: 

We were all a little tired when we finally found a safe hideout. One of us had to stay awake to keep watch. Just in case. I didn't care. All I wanted was some sleep. I refused to take the first shift. It wasn't necessary though. Toyota volunteered and said he could stay awake the whole night. The others didn't argue with him. 

-Are you sure? I asked. –It will be quite a long night.

-I'll be ok. Pleasant dreams, Jill.

-If you say so... I walked over to Chris. He was waiting for me. I cuddled myself close to him. He wrapped an arm around me and gave Toyota a triumphant glare. What was the matter with him anyway? Getting jealous at a guy we've only known for a few hours?

Chris fell asleep nearly before he closed his eyes. I looked at Toyota. He was staring into the dark. I could see his eyes search for danger. He did a good job as our guard. I knew we could trust him. I laid my head on Chris' chest and closed my eyes. 

-Jill? Are you awake? I heard Toyota's sexy voice say.

-Yes. I whispered. I opened my eyes again. Toyota was sitting on the box, staring at me with his deep brown eyes. I swallowed. His shirt was open, and I wasn't able to keep my eyes away from his sexy, well-trained body. Even with all those scars, he really looked great.

_Jill! Get a grip on yourself! You're together with Chris!_

-What are you staring at? he asked. I got up carefully, so I didn't wake up Chris. I walked over to Toyota. I held his face between my hands and... kissed him. I pulled myself away from him and stared into his eyes. I smiled and moved my hands down to his butt. I heard him sigh of joy. I liked his reaction. Liked to see that he wanted me...

Now it was no turning back. We ripped off each other clothes. I lied down on the cold stone floor, but I didn't notice the cold. I was burning of desire.

Toyota kissed me slowly from my neck and down my stomach. He was getting closer and closer to the place I most wanted him to kiss. Suddenly he turned and went the other way. Back up to my face.

-No. The other way! I tried to push him down again, but he refused. He was teasing me. I heard him laugh a low, sexy laughter down there. He wanted me to be desperate. 

I felt his lips wandering down again, and this time he reached the sensitive point down there. He let his tongue circle my clitoris. I gasped. This was something Chris never had done to me, but I liked it.

-More! More! I moaned. Toyota smiled and continued for a while, but when he knew I was nearly coming, he paused. He stroked his fingertips over my body. I nearly cried. I was desperate now. Could not wait any longer!

-I... I want you... I panted. –Now! I'm going crazy if you don't do it now!

I pulled him over me and smiled to him with my eyes full of tears when he finally gave me what I wanted. We reached the top at the same time. I cried out in joy.

-_Jill! Jill! Wake up!_

I could feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and stared right into the face of Chris. He looked worried.

-What? I managed to say.

-You were screaming in your sleep. he said as he toyed with my hair.

-I was only having a nightmare. I whispered. I looked at Toyota. He was still sitting in the same position as he did when I felt asleep. Still staring into the dark. If only he had known what dream I had... 

Suddenly our eyes met. I just stared and stared, searching in his eyes for something that could tell me if he knew what I felt for him. Nothing.

-What is it? he asked.

-Uh... no... nothing. I replied.

Chris:

I saw Jill staring at the newcomer. I could read her like an open book. I could see the desire in her eyes. I felt something burning inside of me, as if I had drinked acid or something. Jealousy. A very painful feeling.

I closed my eyes, so I couldn't see. Hoping it was a bad dream I soon woke up from.

I barely noticed Leon beside me. He yawned and stretched his body.

I swallowed.

-Well. If we're all awake, should we go on? I asked.

Jill was the first one to react. She got up on her feet and reached me her hand to help me up. I pretended like I didn't see it. I refused to notice the puzzled look she gave me.

I walked up to the newcomer and whispered in a cold, harsh voice:

-Stay the hell away from Jill!

He looked like he didn't understand. 

I dragged him outside. Jill and Leon were looking at me, but I didn't care.

-Stay away from Jill! She is mine! Understand?!

-Yeah, I understand. But let me tell you one thing. I'm not after Jill. he said calmly.

-Hah! I don't believe you! I slapped him in the face. He slowly turned his head and looked at me with a strange expression.

-If you don't want to believe it, I don't really care. Think what you want, but I'm not after Jill. with those words he turned around and walked back in. I wanted to call him back and apologise for slapping him, but my voice didn't work right then...


	3. Tree... (What a lame title!!! I couldn't...

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Toyota. He is mine. Please excuse me for wrong spelling and grammar. I'm Norwegian and didn't pay enough attention to what my teacher tried to learn me...

In this chapter the point of view changes. 

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 3:

Toyota:

I didn't know what the guy had against me. He was obviosly thinking that I was after his girlfriend... and for that he slapped me. And I hadn't done anything!

Well, I guess that's how it is when you get jealous. You do things without thinking of the consekvenses.

Chris was lucky that I'm peaceful of nature...

I'd seen how Jill was staring at me some times...

Ok. The girl was nice, but I didn't feel anything for her. I love someone else...

_Hope she's still alive..._

I took a quick look at the others. They were all walking in their own thoughts, except for Leon who was in the lead.

I liked Leon. He and I came along pretty good. He was that kind of guy that made you feel happy. I'd heard someone say that about me too. Maybe that's why we liked each other. Because we were a little bit alike.

I started to whistle on a melody I'd heard on TV.

The others seemed to know it. They joined me. Soon we were all walking along whistling on the same tune.

Jill smiled at me. I smiled back.

Chris saw that and laid an arm around her as if to tell me to stay away from her.

Like I didn't knew that...

We were outside the facility now. In some forest. It had gone easy to get outside. No one tried to stop us. The place was dead.

I took a deep breath with fresh air and looked around. Trees...

I smiled for myself.

It reminded me of when I was a kid. I could spend a whole day in a tree, building treehouses with my friends. Sometimes we even spent the night up there. 

And the view from the top of the tree...

I'd never forget that.

Leon slowed down and walked beside me for a while.

-We need to see if we can find some escape route. A heliport or something... We're far from home, you know. Do you think we can...

He looked at a high tree and then back at me. Suddenly he smiled and ran towards the tree and started climbing it. Could he read my thoughts?!

-Last man to the top is a rotten egg! he laughed.

I grinned and followed him. Chris and Jill stared at us with a smile on their lips.

Leon was climbing slower now. He was sure to win.

_Just wait!_

I speeded up and climbed past him. He gaped and came after me.

At the top, we were both exhausted. 

-You won! Damn, you're good! Leon panted and patted me on the shoulder.

We just sat there for a while, trying to catch our breath.

-What do you see? Chris shouted from below.

Leon and I took a quick look over the area. 

-Well. There's a dock at the other side of the facility we just came from. There's a huge fence. Electrified, I think. Leon jelled back. –I guess we have to go inside the facility again to get there...

-Oh no. Jill sighed. –That hellhole again...

Jill:

Leon and Toyota came down from the tree again.

I nearly couldn't take my eyes away from Toyota's muscular body, when he jumped down from the tree. He still hadn't got any t-shirt or something and his body looked great. I liked what I saw.

A quick look at Chris got me back on my feet. He really didn't look like Mr. Sunshine...

-Jill... he began.

-Yes?

-Uhh... nothing.

-I can see that you want to say something... Come on! I stared at him.

-Jill... he looked like he was trying to find the right word.

-Yes?

-I... I just... wanted to say that... I love you. he stuttered. I smiled.

_Man! Is it really that hard?! _

-Chris, you're strange. I said with a smile and kissed him softly.

-Well... If you two lovebirds are finished... We'll carry on. Leon said and turned the way we came from.

Chris:

Why was she doing this to me?! Why?!

Every time she looked at Toyota like that I freaked out. I hated it!

It was stinging my heart. It burned inside me. It... Oh! It was painful!

I was planning to tell her how I felt, but when I was about to say it... My tongue didn't obey me!

Toyota had told me that he wasn't after Jill, but I still wasn't able to believe him...

I pierced him with my eyes. He was walking in front of me. Muscles bulged under his light brown, delicate skin. 

Jill walked behind me. I could feel how she was staring at the half-japanese with desire...

I had to get rid of Toyota!

To be continued...

Well, well... Looks like Toyota will have to watch his back from now on....

See what happens next chapter....

Anything you want to happen? Tell me! My mail is: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Come on! Give me your best shot!

Ninjalinda


	4. Marian

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Toyota. He is mine. Please excuse me for wrong spelling and grammar. I'm Norwegian and didn't pay enough attention to what my teacher tried to learn me...

In this chapter the point of view changes. 

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 4:

Leon:

Chris was starting to act strange. I knew why. It was because of Jill and Toyota.

I felt sorry for him. He really didn't deserve this.

I also knew that Toyota wasn't trying to take Jill from Chris. He had told me about some girl called Marian. The one he loved. She had been captured along with him and brought to this place. And now she was gone... maybe forever.

I knew that she was probably dead, but I didn't say that to Toyota. He hadn't given up the hope of finding her yet. I'd really hoped he did find her... alive.

Well, Chris didn't have to worry about Toyota.

I slowed down and came up beside Chris. I leaned closer to him.

-Everything will be ok. I whispered and walked into the lead again.

He looked after me, like he didn't understand what I meant.

Chris:

What did Leon mean by "Everything will be ok."?

I shook my head.

My thoughts went back to Jill and Toyota again.

How was I supposed to get rid of Toyota, without anyone blaming it on me?

I had to make it look like an accident. A tragic accident....

My eyes wandered to the half-japanese in front of me.

He was just walking there, whistling on that annoying tune. With no worries in his life. Man! How I hated him!

Another thing that annoyed me was that Jill whistled along with him.

_How to get rid of him..._

I started to whistle too, just to pretend like everything was ok.

We entered the facility again.

-AAAHHH! Somebody help me! a female voice jelled in distance.

-Marian? Toyota whispered.

-Who's Marian? Jill asked.

I hissed. Why did she worry about that?! That was really not her business!

-My girlfriend. Toyota said with sorrow in his voice.

Girlfriend?

That was something new... 

_Why are you after Jill then?_ I thought for myself. _You think you can get both?!_

I studied my nails. I just waited for Toyota to continue. I knew he would say...

-I have to try to find her. he said.

-Toyota! You can't go alone! It's to dangerous. You don't even have a gun! Jill protested.

I hissed again. Why couldn't she just let him go?! Let him go, so he would be eaten by some monster. That would have made it a lot easier for me.

-I'll go with you. I suddenly said.

Toyota looked at me in surprise. I just pierced him with my eyes.

-Ok. Let's go then. he said. He sounded tired.

We walked over to the door in the direction where the scream came from.

I turned around one last time and looked at Jill. I smiled.

She didn't return the smile.

Jill:

I really didn't like the smile Chris gave me. It was something strange about it... something I couldn't describe. Something wrong...

_Toyota is in danger._

I just knew it. Chris went with Toyota because he wanted to be alone with him...

Suddenly I knew that only one of them would return...

I walked over to Leon.

-We can't let them go. Chris, he is going to...

-I know. Leon said.

-We can't just let it happen!

-I don't agree. Let them settle this themself. Leon reloaded his gun. –We'll wait for them here.

-But...

-Don't worry. They'll come back. Both of them.

-No, they won't! Chris will...

-You don't know Toyota... Well, let's just say that they will come back. I know it!

-You don't know Toyota either! I protested. –He joined us yesterday! 

-I know a lot more than you think...

I sighed. Leon really didn't understand a thing!

I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

In my imagination I saw Chris killing Toyota in every possible way. Everything from pushing him over a cliff to stab him in the back with a knife. I heard Toyota scream before he took his last breath. I swallowed. 

To be continued......

Will Chris succeed in killing Toyota? Or do he underestimate Toyota?

The next chapter will show us...

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	5. The fight

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Toyota. He is mine. Please excuse me for wrong spelling and grammar. I'm Norwegian and didn't pay enough attention to what my teacher tried to learn me...

In this chapter the point of view changes. 

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 5:

Toyota:

I couldn't say I liked this. I knew about Chris' hatred against me.

I had to watch my back.

Another thing that bothered me was that scream we had heard. What if Marian was dead already?

I forced myself to not even think of it.

We came to a huge room with large water tanks. Inside the tanks was eight feet tall, monsters with green trench coats.

-Tyrants? I asked Chris.

He nodded. –Tyrant T-001.

Suddenly he stopped and listened.

-What? I asked.

Then I heard it too. Heavy footsteps... 

We were not alone in this room...

-Tyrant! Chris whispered.

-Let's find a way out! I took him by the arm and walked to the door we came from. 

-Don't touch me! he said and moved away from me.

-As you wish! But don't blame me if that thing gets you!

I tried to open the door. It was locked of course! That always happens when a monster chases you!

-$&#£%#!! God damn it!!! It's locked!! I sweared.

-Of course it is. Chris held up the key right in front of me.

I tried to grab it, but he was too fast.

-Give me that or we're both doomed!

The heavy footsteps had gotten closer.

-This is for Jill!

Chris' fist hit me over my left eye. It hit me with such power I nearly passed out.

-Fuck you!

I jumped on him.

We rolled around on the floor in a fight of life or death. 

-Now you're dead, Toyota! Your days will end here!

Chris laid his hands around my neck and pressed. I gasped for air.

I was near the end, when I focused on using my last ounce of strength to kick him away from me.

I hit him in the stomach. He gasped and vomited.

Then he jumped on me again. But this time I managed to roll out of the way. He hit the floor hard and cried out in pain.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me by the neck and lift me up.

The Tyrant!

I was so busy fighting Chris that I'd forgotten the Tyrant!

I searched my pockets for something I could use as a weapon. The only thing I found was a pencil.

_Better than nothing_! I thought and stabbed the monster in the eye.

-ROOOOOOAAAAR!

It threw me away. The pencil was sticking out of its eye.

Then it turned towards Chris...

Chris:

I saw the Tyrant pick up Toyota. I hoped it would kill him. 

It turned its back towards me. I couldn't see what happened, but suddenly it let lose an angry roar and threw Toyota away.

It turned towards me. A pencil was sticking out of its eye. Blood streamed from it like a river.

I wasn't able to move. I was paralysed.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Toyota get up on his feet. He picked up the key I had lost during the fight.

That coward! He was going to run away and leave me alone with this monster!

But... was there any reason he shouldn't? I'd tried to kill him after all...

The Tyrant was standing right in front of me now. It raised its arms, ready to slam me flat to the floor.

I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I something hit me with great power and pushed me away from the Tyrant. At first I thought it was the Tyrant who had hit me, but I soon realised that it was Toyota. He had pushed me away right before the monster hit me.

And now he was standing in front of the huge Tyrant himself. He moved slowly around it as if he was about to fight it.

-Run, Chris! he shouted and threw the key to me.

I picked it up, but didn't run to the door.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say or do.

Then I remembered something. I had a magnum with me!

It was actually meant to be used killing Toyota, but instead I threw it over to him.

He threw himself away from another attack and picked up the gun.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

The monster stumbled to the floor.

-Run! Toyota yelled and ran over to the door.

We unlocked it and went through. We locked it from the other side, just in case...

I sat down, leaned against the wall and breathed out. I stared at Toyota. I couldn't believe what he had just done... I tried to kill him and yet he risked his own life to save me...

-You... saved my life. I panted. –Why? I tried to kill you.

-It's just not me to leave someone behind. Toyota shrugged his shoulders.

-I owe you. I said. –I'm sorry for...

-Never mind. Toyota mumbled.

He reached me his hand to help me up. I took it.

-Friends? I asked.

-Friends. he replied.

To be continued......

Well well... What now? Will they find Marian? And how long will their friendship last?

Tune in next chapter....

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	6. The last kiss

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 6:

Chris:

Me and Toyota working as a team... 

It was wierd in a way. Just a few minutes ago I had hated him... and now we were walking here side by side like old friends.

He was an interesting person actually. Easy to talk with too. I had been so busy hating him that I hadn't noticed his unique personality and ability to cheer people up.

When I said that to him, he just replied:

-You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them.

And he was right. I shouldn't. That would only bring me into trouble. I was lucky this time.

We entered a small room with chairs piled up in a corner. 

-Let's take a rest. I suggested and placed two chairs in the middle of the room. My eyes caught the soda machine next to the door. I was really thirsty...

-Too bad, we don't have any money. I mumbled.

-No problem. Toyota walked up to the vending machine and gave it a really hard kick. A sound came from the machine and suddenly soda cans bursted out of it like there was no tomorrow. He picked up two and gave one to me.

-Uhh.. thanks. I took the can and sat down.

Jill:

My thoughts kept wandering to Chris and Toyota all the time. I couldn't help it.

Wonder where they are now... And what they are doing. Is Toyota still alive or have Chris succeeded in killing him? Have they found Marian?

That Marian girl bothered me. I didn't like that Toyota had a girlfriend. He was supposed to be single... and in love with me...

_Cut it out, Jill!!! You have Chris!!_

I looked at Leon who was sitting next to me. Had he guessed what was going on? I hadn't been hiding my feelings very good...

Leon met my eyes.

-Yes, Jill. I know what's going on.

_Could he read my thoughts?_

-But...

-I don't blame you. Nobody can control their own feelings. Believe me, I know...

_Ada... You haven't forgotten about her yet?_

I didn't say anything. I just concentrated on studying a dead beetle on the floor.

Toyota:

-Ahhhhh!!!

The scream came from the room next door. 

Chris and I were quickly on out feet and busted into the room.

-Marian! I jelled.

There she was. Lying on the floor with a hungry, green monster about to eat her. I recognised the creature as a Hunter.

The Hunter turned its head towards me and Chris.

I reacted immidiately.

Without thinking I jumped on it unarmed. Chris tried to stop me, but I had lost control over myself. My rage against the hunter who was trying to eat my love, had gained total control over my body. I was unstoppable. Chris grabbed my arm to pull me away from the furious monster.

-Arrgh!!! Chris jelled when I bit his arm.

Toyota! Chris is only trying to help! Get hold of yourself!! You won't help Marian if you get yourself killed!

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

The hunter was suddenly lying over me without moving. It was dead. Chris had shot it.

I finally got back control and got back on my feet.

-I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I said and pointed at the bleeding bite marks on Chris' arm.

-Don't worry about me! You should look after her...

I turned towards Marian. I walked over to her and kneeled beside her. She was badly injured.

-Marian, my girl... I'll take care of you... 

Marian gasped for air. It was hard for her to breathe.

-Nicco. The wound... is mortal. I'm... going to die.

I met her deep, blue eyes.

-No! I shouted. – You're not going to die! It will be ok!

-Nicco... I'll always love you...

She lifted a trembling hand and stroke my hair.

I lowered my head and kissed her. A tear fell from my eye to her cheek.

-I love you too. I whispered. 

-Take this... as a reminder of me... she put something in my hand and wrapped my finger tight around it. –Goodbye, my love.

Then she died in my arms.

For a second I was just sitting emotionless. Suddenly I started to cry like a baby. Chris came forward and put a hand on my shoulder. But nothing could cheer me up. I had lost the one I loved, the one I lived for... Nothing mattered to me anymore. All I wanted was to die.

I opened my hand to see what she had given me.

It was her ring.

The ring she had gotten from her grandmother. The ring of love. A ring you could only give to the person you love with all your heart.

I laid my head on her chest and cried until I didn't have any tears left.

Chris:

Seeing the strong, young man cry like that really touched me. 

I backed towards the door.

Toyota needed to be alone for a while. 

I went back to the room we were in just before we found Marian. I grabbed another soda can and sat down.

Toyota came in after a while. He didn't say a word. He sat down and stared out the window.

-Shall we go back to Jill and Leon? I asked. 

Toyota just nodded slowly. He didn't look like himself. I could understand that. If I had lost Jill...

We got up and started on out way back to the others.

To be continued......

Looks like Toyota has given up everything... Is there any way the others can bring him back to his former self? Will Jill see her chance to get her hands on Toyota, now that Marian is out of the way?

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	7. I wasn't able to come up with a title to...

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 7:

Jill:

I almost cried of relief when I saw Chris and Toyota in the door. Both of them. Leon was right, they had made up with each other.

-Did you find her? I asked. –Is she alive?

The painful expression on Toyota's face gave me the answer. 

-Ohh... I'm sorry... I looked down at the floor.

Toyota turned away from us and walked out of the room. I was about to follow him, but Chris held me back.

-Let him go, Jill. He needs to be alone for a while. he said slowly.

Then he met my eyes.

-You love him, don't you?

It was more a statement than a question.

I swallowed. I didn't want to hurt Chris, but there was no way to avoid it...

-Yes... I do...

It stung my heart to see the pain in Chris' eyes.

He sighed.

-It's hard for me to let go of you, Jill. I love you. But that's why I'm doing this. Because I love you...

-What do you mean?

He took a deep breath.

-Go after him, Jill. 

He turned his back to me and walked over to Leon. Those words must have cost him a lot to say. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I went after Toyota. Even though I didn't know where he had gone.

A deep snarl, made me turn my head towards the dark hole in the wall. It was too dark to see anything so I prepared to continue down the hallway.

Suddenly a long, gray tentacle shot out from the hole and grabbed my leg. 

-Ahh!!

It pulled me inside the hole. I wasn't able to see anything, but I kept struggling to get free.

Some slime landed on my face, I tried to wipe it off. It made me dizzy.

-Help!! I screamed with every last ounce of strength in my body.

Then I passed out.

I didn't notice that the lights went on and someone entered the room.

Toyota:

I had decided to go back to the others, when I heard the scream. I recognised Jill's voice.

She had the same fear in her voice as Marian right before she died...

I threw myself towards the door. In vain.

It was locked and was impossible to open from this side.

I started looking for another way in when a button next to the door caught my eyes.

-At least I can try... I pushed it.

And it worked!

The lights in the room flickered and the first thing I saw was a strange looking monster with its tentacles wrapped around Jill. It tilted its head to the side when I came in. A long reptile tongue hung out of its mouth. Purple liquid dripped from it.

I moved quickly around it. It stared at me with white soulless eyes.

What to do? I had no weapons...

I desperately looked after something I could use. A table in a corner was full of stuff. I tried to reach it. Then I felt a slimy tentacle around my waist. It had put Jill down and went for me instead.

I grabbed a power cable on the wall and held on to it. The monster pulled harder. Sparks flew from the cable.

-Argh! 

An electrical shock made me let go of the cable, but it also made the monster put me down. The electricity had passed through my body and into the monster.

I got up on my feet and stood face to face with the ugly creature. I backed towards the power cable.

Suddenly it spitted something on me. I dropped down on the floor. My eyelids felt like they had a weight of 500kg each.

A tentacle shot out to grab me.

-Screeeeeeeeeaaaaa!!!

Guess what... It hit the power cable...

I saw the creature twitching as the electricity ran through its body. An awful stench filled the room. 

My eyelids got heavier...

Black.

Jill:

I opened my eyes. 

-Ohhh!! What a stench!

I looked at the dead monster on the floor. I guessed it had died from an electrical shock, since it still had its tentacle wrapped around a high voltage cable. Beside it lied someone who looked familiar...

-Toyota!!

Was he dead? I ran over to him.

-He's breathing! Thank God! I laid a hand on his forehead. I almost burned my hand. 

I paniced. I'd heard that some people had died from high fever.

-Oh, my God! No!

I tried to move him, but he was too heavy for me. I had to leave him and get Chris and Leon.

-I'll be right back. Don't die on me!

Then I left the room.

To be continued......

What now? Will Jill manage to save him? Why didn't Jill become sick of the creatures spit?

Only the next chapter will give us the answers...

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	8. Ring of love

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 8:

Toyota:

I woke up in a pool of my own puke. I tried to roll away from it, but my headache was so intense that I decided that the best would be to not move a muscle.

The room was cold. It came clouds of smoke from my mouth when I breathed.

It was cold, but I sweated. Fever, I guessed.

What happened?

I caught a glimpse of a monster lying next to me. It was dead. Probably from an electrical shock. Its tentacle was still wrapped around a power cable.

Jill! Where was Jill? Was she... dead?

Again I tried to get up. Not a very good idea...

I dropped down again, rolled over and vomited. A firework of pain blew up inside my head.

-AAAAAAAHHH!!!

I wasn't able to held back the scream. When the pain slowly went away, I laid back and moaned.

-Ohhh... Let me die... I whispered.

Right then I meant it. The pain was not to bear with!

-AAAAAHHHRRG!

This time the pain knocked me out. The world swirled around and faded away.

Chris:

I didn't knew what I felt when Jill told me that Toyota was dying. I guessed that she had exaggerated a lot. At least it was what I hoped for...

Or did I really?

I wasn't able to figure out if I wanted Toyota dead or not. 

He had saved my life, but he had also stolen Jill from me. Well, he had stolen her without knowing it.

I decided that I owed him for saving me and that I should forget about that other thing, if only we were able to save him...

-Jill, show us the way! I ordered.

Leon looked at me in surprise. As if he couldn't believe that I wanted to help Toyota.

-I'll explain later. I said to him.

Leon:

We entered the room Jill had leaded us to.

The first thing that caught my eye was a monster lying on the floor. And next to it... Well, let us just say that Toyota did not look good...

He was lying emotionless in a pool of puke. He was quite sweat. And his usually brown skin was pale.

Jill ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

-He's breathing! Thank God! she cried. –But he's so warm...

I walked slowly towards them. I stopped when I saw some purple liquid streaming from the dead monsters mouth.

Toyota had some of the same sticky slime on his face.

-There we have it... I mumbled.

-What? Chris wondered.

-That stuff. I pointed at the remains of the purple slime on Toyota's face.

-I was also hit by that stuff. The creature spitted it at me. Jill said. –Why didn't I become ill?

-It's some kind of anaesthetic... It might not do any harm to some people, and sometimes it can cause an allergic reaction. And that can lead to death...

-Oh no... Jill put a hand over her mouth and stared at Toyota. He had started to shiver and he was breathing heavily.

-I hope Toyota live over this... There's not much we can do to help him. I sighed.

-Poor Toyota. Jill laid her hand on his forehead.

-We have to watch over him. Let's move him to our hideout. It's safer there. Chris suggested.

We found a blanket on a shelf and rolled Toyota on to it. Then we grabbed it and...

-AAAAAARRRRHG!

... lifted it up. Toyota howled of pain, even though he wasn't awake. We carried him down the hallway and into our hideout.

We put him down on the floor and tried to make it comfortable for him. Jill stayed by his side until the morning sun shone through the window the next day.

Jill:

I stroke my hand through Toyota's dark brown hair. It was wet from sweat. He was a little better today. 

I washed his face with a cloth to get rid of that purple stuff.

The scar on his chin had opened and was bleeding again. There was nothing I could do with that.

I had to pull off his shirt. It was full of puke and did not smell very good.

I wet the cloth again and stroke it over his muscular body. 

Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared right at me. He looked strangely clear.

-Jill... he moaned.

-Yes?

-I'm dying, right? he asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I was about to protest, but he stopped me and grabbed my hand.

-I want you to have this. he put something into my hand. 

A ring.

-It's called the Ring of love. he continued. -It's supposed to be given to the person you love...

-Does that mean...? I asked before he was finished.

-Yes, Jill. I didn't know it before... he whispered now. -... but I soon realised that I loved you, Jill.

-Don't talk like you're dead! I cried. –You can't die now! I love you too! Please don't give up... I want to be with you...

-Jill... I really want to be with you, but...

Then he felt back to unconsciousness. 

I kissed him on the cheek. He had just told me what I most wanted to hear.

-Don't die, Toyota. Please...

To be continued......

Will Toyota die?

The next chapter will show us.

Mail me and tell me if you want Toyota to live or die. And if you want him to get Jill or not. There are two endings to this story... and if Toyota lives, there might be a sequel to this story too...

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	9. On the road again...

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 9:

Jill:

It took three days before there was any sign that Toyota was getting better.

His fever had gone down and his head wasn't aching as much as before. He even managed to eat a little.

I stayed by his side almost all the time. Chris and Leon often came over to us.

Toyota was sleeping a lot, but that only did him good. He needed to rest.

Chris looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, but he had made up his mind. He had to let me go. He couldn't force me to love him, when my heart belonged to Toyota. He knew that, that's why he let me go. It was hard for him.

Chris didn't seem to hate Toyota anymore. It looked like he was worried for him. I turned towards him.

-You and Toyota seems to be friends now. How did that happen? I asked.

Chris sighed.

-No matter how wierd it sounds, he saved my life.

-Saved you? Why would he do that?

-A tyrant surprised us, but we started to fight each other instead of running from the tyrant. After Toyota dodged one of my attacks, the tyrant picked him up. Toyota stabbed it in the eye with a pencil. It threw him away and came towards me. I weren't able to move, I were frozen. The tyrant was about to finish me off, when Toyota pushed me away and faced the monster himself. When I realised what he had done, I couldn't just let him fight the monster barehanded. I gave him my gun.

-Oh I see... Jill smiled.

-After that we became friends. Chris said.

-Why didn't he just leave you and run?

-I don't know. Ask him.

I moved my eyes to the sleeping man beside me. He had a smile on his lips in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. I smiled and stroke his dark, shaggy hair. The shaggy hair made him look like a naughty kid. I found a hairbrush I always carried in my pocket and started to brush it.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

-Does my hair really look that bad? he smiled.

I smiled back. 

Toyota:

-I think we should continue searching for a way out today. I said.

-But, Toyota. You're not strong enough for that yet! Jill protested.

She was partly right, but I couldn't stand just lying here doing nothing. 

-I'll be ok. I tried to get up on my feet.

I succeeded after a while, but I didn't feel very good. It took all my strength to rise up and walk a few steps. 

-See. I'm ok.

Chris and Leon had come over to us.

-Well, if you think you can make it, then we'll carry on. Let's take it easy in the beginning. Leon said and leaded us out of the room. 

Jill took my arm so I had something to hold on to. I gave her a light kiss on her cheek. She smiled a shy smile and looked at Chris. Chris met her eyes and smiled to her. His smile was real, but he wasn't able to hide the pain in his eyes.

My head was aching. I almost didn't notice it. I was too happy. I was together with Jill and nobody was trying to kill me for it. Could it have been better?

Suddenly I came to think of Marian. What would she have said if she knew that I found someone else so soon after her death? 

That thought made me feel like a traitor.

Jill:

I took a quick look at Toyota. The painful expression on his face bothered me. He looked like he had a bad conscience. I could understand him.

-You're thinking about _her,_ right? I asked.

Toyota turned his beautiful face against me. He looked like a little boy caught in stealing cookies in the kitchen.

-Yes... he said slowly. –I feel kinda...

-Guilty? I suggested.

-Yes. Something like that.

I stroke a finger over the scar on his chin. Then I took his face between my hands and kissed him softly.

-I understand that. I said. –So soon after her death...

-Please. Can we talk about something else? Toyota had a sad look on his face.

-Of course, sweet pie. I said and walked after the others.

Then I stopped and held Toyota back. I wrapped my arms around him and let my fingers run down his neck and down his back. I let them circle around his butt.

-Jill...

I pressed my body against him and kissed him.

-I want you. I whispered.

-Jill... he cleared his throat. –Jill... Not now... Not here...

-Hey! Why did you guys stop? Leon suddenly shouted and walked back to us.

I jumped quickly away from Toyota as if I were caught doing a sin.

Leon smiled.

-Ohh... I see... Sorry to disturb you, but we have to hurry up. It's almost night, and we have to find a safe place to spend it.

We were outside again. Leon had found out that we had to get to the other facility to reach the dock. I turned to my attention to Toyota again.

-Tonight... I whispered into his ear. –Tonight...

I put a hand over his crotch and stroke it. 

-Jill!

Toyota blushed and looked nervously at Leon. Leon hadn't seen what I had done; he had already walked back to Chris.

To be continued......

What will happen tonight? You want it in details or shall we go quickly through it? Will they ever get out of that place?

The next chapter will show us.

Thanks to all you readers who mailed me and voted. Here is the result:

92% wanted Toyota to live. 8% did not.

67% wanted Toyota and Jill to be together. 33% did not.

There's still possible to change it... I do what the readers want.

If you have something you want to happen... mail me!

Ninjalinda


	10. the escape

Far from home 

Written by: Ninjalinda

Chapter 10:

Toyota: 

Jill was sleeping with her head on my chest. I stroke her hair away from her face and looked at her. She had a smile on her lips. 

Wonder what she's dreaming… 

I really loved this woman. I had loved her since the first day I saw her…

I suddenly came to think of Marian. I felt like a traitor or something. What would she have said if she knew that I moved on so fast after her death?

I had loved Marian to, but not like this…

Marian and I… Our relationship had become more like a friendship the last months. And when I met Jill…

Marian. I'm sorry.

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming.

Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my cheek.

-Toyota… You're crying? Jill looked at me with sorrow in her beautiful blue eyes.

I didn't answer. She already knew. I could see it in her eyes.

-It's her, isn't it? Marian? she asked.

I just turned my head away and nodded.

-I understand… Jill forced me to look at her. –I know it's not long ago since she died. But you have to move on sooner or later. So why not now? Maybe I can help you come over the sorrow…

She gave me a long speech and tried to cheer me up.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly looked down at the floor. Jill put a hand under my chin and made me look up again. Then she wrapped her arms around me and stroked her hand through my hair. 

-Cry, Toyota. Cry. It will do you good.

Jill:

It didn't take long before Toyota was sleeping. I felt sorry for him.

I cuddled myself next to him and laid my arm around him. Like a mother protecting her child. 

I could hear his heartbeat. I closed my eyes.

The dreams came to me almost at once.

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping when Chris and Leon waked us up.

-Time to go! I think I've found a way to the dock! Leon smiled.

Toyota just snorted and rolled over to sleep more. I smiled and gave him a little push with my elbow. 

-Rise and shine! I shouted into his ear.

He slowly sat up and looked at Chris and Leon with sleepy eyes.

-Let's go! I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Leon took the lead and guided us through the abandoned building. It was not a monster in sight. Strange…

-Leon? It's nobody anywhere. Isn't it a little strange? Chris asked.

-I think so too… Leon looked around. –No guards, no zombies, no monsters… Something is not quite right…

-THE SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM IS NOW ACTIVATED. THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN 5 MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. a female computer voice declared.

-Does that give any answers? I muttered. –Let's hurry!!

We started to run. We weren't far from the dock now, but it felt like a thousand miles.

Leon burst through the last door. 

Cold wind blew around us. I took a deep breath.

Outside!

We ran for the nearest boat. Everybody jumped into it, except for Toyota who had to loosen the ropes. Leon tried to start the boat. The boat moved more and more away from the pier. Toyota had to jump now or he wouldn't make it!

-Freeze!

We all spun around and the first thing we saw was a guard pointing his gun at Toyota's head. Of course it had to happen now! Now that we were so close to make it!

-Everybody get out of the boat now! the guard shouted.

Toyota looked at me with pain in his eyes. He shook his head.

-Get away from here. he whispered. –I'll keep him busy.

Leon swallowed and turned the key.

-Hey! I'll open fire! the guard yelled, still pointing the gun at Toyota.

Toyota suddenly ran for the entrance of the facility. The guard looked confused for a second.

-Hey! You… the guard ran after him. Soon they were both gone.

-2 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION.

I didn't know what to say or do. Chris put a hand on my shoulder.

-We have to go.

-No! We must wait for him! I cried.

-He'll never make it. We have to go now!

I didn't answer. I knew that he was right. Toyota had sacrificed himself to save us. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

-I love you, Toyota… I whispered. –I'll always do…

-1 MINUTE UNTIL DETONATION.

-Go! Chris shouted.

The boat rushed away from the island. I stared back at the facility. Toyota was still there somewhere. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the explosion.

But I could still hear it…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I opened my eyes again and looked at the inferno of flames and smoke. No one could have survived that…

I leaned over the reeling and howled of pain and sorrow.

-Toyotaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

The end.

To bad it had to end like this…

Thanks for all the support and thank you for reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. 

Maybe there will be a sequel to this.

Bye for now!

Ninjalinda


End file.
